Goodbye my love  Wolfram Version
by chibi-Aiko
Summary: meine erste Songfic. Sie ist zu dem Lied my Immortal von Evanescence. Ich möchte Darauf Hinweisen das sie Spoiler enthält zu der 78. KKM Folge     Viel Spaß beim Lesen


Das Volk jubelte, endlich war es geschafft und Soushu war besiegt. Yuuri hatte es geschafft, dennoch breitete sich in der Brust von Wolfram ein bitteres Gefühl aus. Shinou konnte zwar nun in Frieden ruhen doch die Nachricht die Murata seinen Freund gerade mitgeteilt hatte war alles andere als erfreulich. Das Portal welches noch immer hinter den Drei Doppelschwarzen geöffnet war, hatte etwas an sich was einen Abschied bedeutete. Für Immer. "Wie meinst du das? Was soll das heißen ich kann nicht mehr nach Shin Makoku zurückkehren?" fragte Yuuri, auch in seiner Stimme klang Trauer mit. Traurig schaute Murata seinen Freund an. "Es ist die letzte Kraft die Shinou geblieben ist" sagte er. Wolfram schaute zu seinem Verlobten, er sah das dieser mit sich selbst kämpfte. Wahrscheinlich stellte sich dieser gerade die Frage ob er bleiben oder gehen sollte. Der Blonde Biss sich einmal hart auf die Unterlippe und sammelte nach seiner letzten Kraft die er aufbringen konnte. "Geh Yuuri" sagte er und schaute den Maou direkt in die Augen. Dieser zögerte, was dem Blonden natürlich nicht entging. "Deine Familie wartet, willst du ihnen weh tun? Mein Verlobter kann nicht so Herzlos sein" Langsam wurde die Stimme von Wolfram brüchig, obwohl er doch so verzweifelt versuchte stark zu sein.

_I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Die anderen die um das geschehen herum standen stimmten dem Blonden zu, dennoch nahm dieser es kaum wahr, welche Worte sie Yuuri noch mit auf den Weg gaben. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt stark zu sein. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, denn er wusste das es Yuuri so nur noch viel schwerer fallen würde zu gehen. Er hatte ihn in der Zeit die er in Shin Makoku verbracht hatte gut genug kennenlernen können um zu wissen wie er tickte. Auf Yuuris Lippen erschien ein trauriges lächeln nachdem Conrad die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte. "Das bedeutet dann wohl Abschied nehmen" konnte Wolfram ihn sagen hören, woraufhin er wieder aufsah. Er konnte Yuuris Gesicht nicht mehr sehen denn dieser hatte ihnen bereits den Rücken zugedreht und war ein paar Schritte auf das Portal zugegangen. Vor den Augen des anderen verschwamm alles. "Yuuri!" rief er schwach, der Damm brach und Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab. Der Doppelschwarze hielt kurz in seinem Schritt inne, er hatte vernommen wie sich die Stimme des Blonden anhörte und er konnte sich denken das dieser nun den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren hatte. Dennoch drehte er sich nicht mehr um, er wollte ihn stark in Erinnerung behalten, so wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte. "Lebt Wohl" waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er zusammen mit Murata und seinem Bruder in dem Portal verschwand. Für immer! Das Herz des Blonden zerriss in diesem Moment in tausend Stücke, dennoch schaffte er es unter Tränen zu einem schwachen lächeln.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real  
There's just too much  
that time cannot erase  
_

Conrad ging zu seinem Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Jeder der hier Anwesenden trauerte, wegen diesem Verlust, aber niemanden traf es so hart wie Wolfram. Er hatte Yuuri wirklich geliebt. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas empfunden. Noch immer starrte er in die Richtung des Portals, welches sich nun schloss. Am liebsten wäre er hinterher gegangen, aber das konnte er nicht. Er war hier geboren, in Shin Makoku, und hier musste er bleiben. Er hätte gar nicht das Recht auf der Erde zu leben. In der Welt seines Geliebten. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst wie er sich dort hätte auf Dauer zurecht finden sollen. So viele Gefühle prasselten gerade auf ihn nieder, aber keines brachte ihm ein wenig das Glück welches er sich erhoffte. Der Schmerz war zu groß als das er sich nun freuen konnte, das die Gefahr nun vorbei war, all das war nun Nebensache. Am liebsten würde er davon laufen, nur es gab nichts wohin er fliehen könnte. Der Schmerz würde ihm überall hin folgen. "Komm, wir gehen nach Hause Wolfram" die sanfte Stimme seines Bruders kam nur leise bei ihm an. Er merkte zwar das er angesprochen wurde, aber er verstand die Worte nicht. Dennoch nickte er. Er spürte die Hand auf seiner Schulter die sanft zudrückte und ihn dann ein wenig davon zog. Weg von dem Ort an dem er eben noch seinen Verlobten verabschiedet hatte. Conrad schien wohl zu merken das sein Bruder wohl nicht mehr in der Lage war alleine auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, so das er ihn einfach hinter sich auf das seine zog. Gemeinsam machten sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloss des blutigen Eides.

_When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream,  
I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through  
all of these years  
But you still have  
all of me_

Wolfram nahm kaum war wie sie ankamen, er war wie apathisch. Zumindest die Tränen hatten unterwegs aufgehört zu fließen, aber alles was blieb war ein dumpfer Schmerz, der seine Brust noch weiter zerriss. Als Soushu den Schlüssel aus seinem Herzen genommen hatte, hat es nicht einmal annähernd so weh getan. Wie in Trance hebte er seine Hand an seine Brust und legte sie auf sein nun wieder schlagendes Herz. Yuuri hatte alles dafür getan, das der Blonde hatte weiterleben können, aber langsam fragte sich Wolfram ob er das wirklich wollte. Als sein Herz nicht mehr geschlagen hatte, hatte er zumindest nicht mehr diesen Schmerz empfunden. Er hatte allgemein noch nie so etwas empfunden und er wusste nicht wie er nun damit umgehen sollte. Es war so verdammt schwer. Langsamen Schrittes begab er sich in das innere des Schlosses und steuerte geradewegs auf die Gemächer zu in die er sich so oft nachts hinein geschlichen hatte. Nun musste er es nicht mehr, aber dennoch tat er es. Ohne zu wissen das es eine noch größere Qual bereitete. Er legte sich auf das Bett in welchem noch bis vor kurzem sein Verlobter die Nächte verbracht hatte und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen, an welchem noch immer der Geruch von Yuuri klebte. Er inhalierte diesen gierig, stellte er doch zumindest eine kleine Präsenz des Maous dar. Er schloss die Augen und sah das lächelnde Gesicht des Doppelschwarzen vor Augen.

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life  
you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me_

Einige Tage waren seit dem Abschied Yuuris bereits vergangen und Wolfram ging wieder seinen üblichen Tätigkeiten nach. Dennoch war er nicht er selbst, wie konnte er auch? Es war als hätte er einen Teil von sich selbst verloren, was wahrscheinlich auch stimmte. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren noch immer nicht abgeschlossen und überall herrschten noch Spuren des Kampfes welcher stattgefunden hatte. Der Blonde half so gut es ihm eben möglich war, mit diese Spuren zu beseitigen, damit das Mazoku Volk wieder in Frieden leben konnte. Dennoch war sein Herz verschlossen und so tat er das alles schweigend. Er redete eh nur noch das nötigste und seine Art hatte sich sowieso komplett verändert, war er doch früher wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke gegangen. Heute überging er das alles. Seine Brüder machten sich Sorgen und waren Ratlos wie sie ihm helfen könnten. Greta, die Adoptivtochter die er gemeinsam mit Yuuri hatte, kam oft zu ihm, aber sie hatte schnell begriffen das sie ihn nicht auch noch mit ihrer Trauer über den Verlust ihres anderen Vaters belasten durfte. Stattdessen versuchte sie alles um ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern, aber nichts brachte auch nur im Ansatz etwas. All diese Bemühungen machten dem Blonden nur klar das er sich nichts mehr anmerken lassen durfte und so arbeitete er langsam an einer Maske die er auf sich legte. Er wollte den Schmerz den er hatte nicht teilen denn es war das einzige was ihm von Yuuri geblieben war.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real  
There's just too much  
that time cannot erase_

Zusammen mit seinen Brüdern und Gunter befand sich Wolfram am Tisch. Gwendal hatte sie zusammengerufen, da es etwas wichtiges zu Besprechen gab, selbst seine Mutter war anwesend. Wolfram war es mittlerweile gelungen seine Maske zu perfektionieren was wohl überhaupt nur der Grund war, weshalb auch er zu der Versammlung gerufen worden war. Nur seinen Augen konnte man ansehen wie es in ihm drin wohl tobte, aber da der Blonde den Blick Kontakt zu anderen vermied stellte das nur ein kleines Problem dar. Er schaute zu Gwendal und wartete ungeduldig was denn los war, denn eigentlich war ihm gar nicht danach hier zu sitzen. Der Blonde war eben dieser Tage lieber alleine und die anderen akzeptierten das eigentlich, immerhin waren sie ja schon froh das es ihm scheinbar besser ging. "Ich habe euch hierher gerufen, da ich plane mich mit den Zehn Oberhäuptern der Ländereien zu treffen. Yuuri ist bereits schon einen Monat fort und es wird Zeit das wir über die Wahl eines neuen Maous nachdenken" sagte Gwendal. Diese Worte versetzten dem Blonden einen Schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust besonders, der Name seines Verlobten tat weh. "Ich wollte nur wissen ob es irgendwelche Einwände gibt" sagte er weiter. Einen Moment herrschte schweigen. "Nein" meldete sich schließlich Wolfram selber zu Wort. Die Anwesenden hätten nicht damit gerechnet das es ausgerechnet der Blonde war der zuerst etwas sagte, aber dennoch stimmten sie diesem nach einer kurzen Zeit dann auch zu. In Wolframs Mund allerdings breitete sich ein bitterer Geschmack aus. Er wollte nur noch hier weg. Die Worte seines Bruders hatten eine ziemliche Übelkeit in ihm ausgelöst und er musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen sich nicht hier vor allen anderen zu Übergeben. Als Gwendal dann endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Versammlung löste, war der Blonde auch der erste der aufstand und langsam aus dem Raum ging, Nachdem er allerdings die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, rannte er auf direktem Weg ins nächste Bad und ließ alles raus. Als er wieder zu Atem kam richtete er sich auf. Er war blass und es standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen.

_When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, _  
_I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through  
all of these years  
But you still have  
all of me_

Die Wahl des neuen Maous sollte in einer Woche stattfinden, wie der Blonde noch etwas später erfuhr. Warum hatte man überhaupt diese Besprechung einberufen wenn es doch eh schon feststand? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm gerade auch ziemlich egal. Niemand hatte bemerkt wie nah sich Yuuri und er bereits gekommen waren. Der Blonde schloss die Augen und versank in seinen Persönlichen Erinnerungen...  
Es war ein lauer Tag gewesen und mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Yuuri und Wolfram lagen gemeinsam im Gemach auf dem Bett. Greta war bereits am schlafen. "Yuuri..." begann der Blonde leise. Der Doppelschwarze wendete sein Gesicht zu dem Blonden "Mmh?" machte er um diesen zu signalisieren das er hörte. Wolfram richtete sich auf und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Yuuri blinzelte ein wenig perplex, was war nur mit dem Blonden los? Erst sprach er ihn an und dann sagte er nichts. "Ich liebe dich, Yuuri" sagte er dann und wendete verlegen den Blick zur Seite. Das Herz des Doppelschwarzen machte einen Sprung, war ihm doch in letzter Zeit Bewusst geworden das er genauso Empfand. Also richtete er sich auf und legte den Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit dieser ihn wieder ansah. Wolfram hatte ihm bisher noch nie eine so direkte Liebeserklärung gemacht, aber da ihnen etwas schweres Bevorstand, nämlich das Versiegeln der verbotenen Truhen, beschloss der Doppelschwarze ihm endlich zu zeigen das es ihm nicht anders ging. Sie wussten beide das es sich um eine gefährliche Angelegenheit handelte und Wolfram litt sehr darunter das er Yuuri nicht vernünftig helfen können würde. Wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb bis es soweit war stand noch nicht fest, denn es war noch kein genauer Termin für die Versiegelung bekannt. Ulrike, Murata und die Priesterinnen in Shinous Tempel bereiteten noch alles vor. Wolfram spürte den leichten Druck auf der Schulter und wandte sich wieder zu dem Maou um und musste feststellen das dieser lächelte und leicht gerötete Wangen hatte. "Ich... empfinde genauso" gestand er dann leise, was dem Blonden ein lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Er hatte nie solches Glück empfunden wie in diesem Moment. "Yuuri..." sagte er leise und kam dem Gesicht des anderen mit dem eigenem immer näher. Langsam legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander, was in beiden ein warmes und unglaubliches Gefühl auslöste. Der Kuss war ziemlich zögerlich aber schnell fanden beide ein wenig mehr Sicherheit. Diese Nacht würde beiden bis zum Ende ihres Lebens in Erinnerung bleiben.  
Schließlich erwachte Wolfram aus seiner Erinnerung und zurück blieb nur ein dumpfes und leeres Gefühl. So wie es in jener Schicksalhaften Nacht gewesen war, würde es nie wieder sein.

_I've tried so hard  
to tell myself  
that you're gone  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along  
_

Die Versammlung zur Wahl des neuen Maou hatte am Vortag stattgefunden. Wolfram ging langsam durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er hatte nicht einmal mit bekommen wer alles zur Wahl gestanden hatte. Hatte Gwendal das überhaupt erwähnt? Er wusste es gerade nicht. Er bemerkte nur Nebenbei wie ihm immer wieder Blicke von den Bediensteten im Schloss zugeworfen wurden. Seufzend kam der Blonde vor der Tür seines ältesten Bruders zum stehen. Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht, wer der neue Maou werden sollte aber dennoch musste er so tun als ob. Immerhin wollte er nicht das wieder alle begannen sich Gedanken um ihn zu machen. Das wollte er den anderen nicht antun, immerhin reichte es das er nicht mehr glücklich sein konnte. Dennoch stellte er zufrieden fest das zumindest Greta, welche er nun schon als seine vollständige Tochter anerkannt hatte, wieder ehrlich lachen konnte. Sie vermisste Yuuri zwar nach wie vor noch, aber dennoch hatte sie sich wohl mit dem Gedanken abgefunden das er auf der Erde leben würde. Sie hoffte nur das er dort glücklich sein würde. Wolfram hob seine Hand und klopfte an die Tür und trat dann langsam ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er sehen musste das nicht nur Gwendal und Gunter anwesend waren, sondern auch sein Onkel, Voltrana von Bielefeld. Sollte es bedeuten das dieser der neue Maou sein sollte? Lächend kam Voltrana auf seinen Neffen zu. "Wolfram gut dich zu sehen, wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen" sagte er und in seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiges strahlen, was den Blonden ein wenig stutzig machte. Gwendal erhob sich "Wolfram, wir haben entschieden das du der neue Maou werden sollst" In Wolframs Kopf begann es sich zu drehen, wie war er nur da hineingeraten? Er hatte sich doch gar nicht zur Wahl gestellt. Oder hatte er sich gerade einfach nur verhört? Voltrana sah ihn immer noch mit diesem freudigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Nimmst du die Wahl an?" fragte er ungeduldig. Der Blonde war gerade ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert. "Ich..." begann er konnte den Satz aber nicht zuende sprechen da ihm auf einmal einfach die Worte fehlten. "Denk drüber nach" sagte Gwendal ruhig, worauf Wolfram nur nicken konnte.  
Einige Tage später hatte sich der Blonde entschieden. Er hatte Yuuri am besten gekannt und so stimmte er der Wahl zu. Immerhin konnte er so wenigstens den Wunsch den Yuuri für das Land gehabt hatte erfüllen.

_When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream,  
I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand  
through all of these years  
But you still have  
all of me, me, me_

Die Wochen wurden zu Monaten und die Monate wurden zu Jahren. Wolfram erwies sich als wirklich würdiger Maou und sein Volk liebte ihn. Dennoch hatte sich der Blonde nie wirklich ganz mit der Rolle abgegeben. Er hatte der Wahl nur zugestimmt in der Hoffnung damit seinem Geliebten eine Freude zu machen, auch wenn dieser es nicht mit bekam. Den Schmerz über den Verlust hatte er nie ganz überwunden und er war noch immer in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er hatte auch nicht geheiratet, denn der einzige den er wollen würde, konnte er nicht haben. Er Schritt langsam durch sein Schloss und blieb vor den Gemälden von Shinou und dem Daikenja zum stehen. Bis auf die Augenfarbe sah er dem ersten Maou wirklich zum verwechseln ähnlich. Zu den beiden Gemälden aber war noch ein weiteres hinzugekommen, auf welchem Wolframs Aufmerksamkeit lag. Es würde für ihn immer nur einen wahren Maou geben und dieser war nicht er und auch nicht Shinou. "Du wirst immer der einzige sein Yuuri" sagte er und ein sanftes lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Auch wenn der Gedanke weh tat, so hoffte er doch das wenigstens sein Geliebter ein glückliches Leben gefunden hatte...


End file.
